


Hide and Seek

by CanITellUSmThin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cop Elsa, F/F, Humor, Romance, Thief Anna, tricking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanITellUSmThin/pseuds/CanITellUSmThin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing better than being chased by a gorgeous woman, even if that woman was a cop and the person she was pursuing just happened to be a thief. (Elsanna, not related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

Anna bashed her elbow hard against the door frame as she ducked sharply into the nearest room. Her bag of stolen goods was knocked from her hands and she winced in pain from the blow. Leaving the bag where it landed, she frantically searched the room she entered for an escape route. Unfortunately for her, the house she decided to break into was in the process of being renovated and every single room had its windows boarded up, preventing her from smashing one to make a quick exit. She knew this, of course, had been fully aware of the condition of the house before she broke into it, and it shouldn’t have been an issue!

She just wasn’t expecting _her_ to be waiting inside for her. The cop. Officer Elsa Solstice.

But waiting for her she was. The blonde and admittedly very sexy, god-she-wanted-to-devour-her-face cop, whom she first encountered five robberies ago and had been evading ever since, had been hiding out in the house as if she _knew_ it was Anna’s next target... and okay, maybe Anna had sort of kind of but not really dangled the possibility of her robbing this particular house in front of the cop during one of their foot chases, but still... That wasn’t the point.

The point was now she was trapped and her capture was very likely imminent. Her only real chance at escaping was through the door she came in through upon breaking into the house. The problem was that way was blocked and virtually impossible to get to without crossing paths with Officer Yummy Lips... Mm, she could just imagine how those soft, rosy lips tasted and—

 _NO!_ Anna scolded herself. _Stop thinking about that..._ She couldn't afford to get sidetracked. Escape first, fantasize later.

Though the chase was blood-pumpingly thrilling, Anna was too exhausted to continue running for much longer. Maybe it was time to admit defeat, to just give up and let the cop cuff her... and really, would that be so bad? It would be a perfect excuse to have the uniformed woman’s hands all over her body. How could she say no to a thorough frisking? It sounded like a win to her...

It was tempting and she was very close to giving in just to get that chance to experience a simple touch from the cop, until she remembered she’d end up going to jail afterwards and that definitely wouldn’t be any fun. Plus if she was caught now, she wouldn’t get the chance to be chased by the blonde again, at least not any time soon. That thought scared her more than anything else, to be honest. She enjoyed these brief moments she got to have with Elsa, and even though she didn’t know anything about her other than the fact that she was a drop dead gorgeous, hardworking cop— which by default made Elsa her nemesis— she didn’t want to miss a second of their short time together.

No, she had to forge on. She had to make it out.

The room she wandered into didn’t leave her many options escape wise. The neatly made-up bed in the room was the only thing that really stuck out and caught her attention. It sparked an idea in her head that gave her a tiny sliver of hope. Maybe she still had a chance of getting away. If she managed to hide convincingly enough she might be able to get Elsa to leave without seeing her and they could resume their little chase another time.

Moving quickly, knowing the relentless cop would be appearing soon, the redheaded thief dove gracelessly underneath the covers on the bed and laid as flat and motionless as possible, breathing discreetly to avoid alerting the cop to her whereabouts.

Elsa barged into the bedroom not too long after, puffing out huge bursts of breath. Her blonde hair was a fantastic mess, strands wrestled free from her normally prim and proper bun and fanning wildly around her face, sticking to the sweat on her forehead. It was hot and she was tired after literally running around in circles trying to catch this damn aggravating thief, who somehow managed to _always_ slip out of her grasp and then hide in the most ridiculous places, turning the game of cops and robbers into an adolescent game of hide and seek.

One thing was for certain, Elsa wasn’t going to let Anna get away this time. No, she was determined to catch her and throw her in jail where she belonged. Her eyes swept across the perimeter of the room and immediately came to rest on the very noticeable and unmistakable human-shaped lump at the center of the bed. It was a lump that only a blind fool would miss seeing.

Feeling insulted that the thief thought she could be so easily tricked, she sighed out loud and stepped farther into the room. “Really? Are you serious right now?” When she didn’t get an immediate response she said impatiently, “Anna!”

The silence elapsed, dragging on for a good few seconds, and then the lump shifted and whispered, “Shhh. You see nothing. I am totally not hiding underneath this blanket..." There was a long pause, followed by a mischievously spoken and drawn out, "Nekkid.”

Rolling her eyes and grumbling under her breath, Elsa strode over to the bed, planting her knee on the edge. She grabbed one end of the blanket and wrenched it off, exposing the lithe form taking shelter beneath it. “You’re not naked,” she stated, her eyes trailing the feminine frame clothed in hoodlum black, stretched out on the bed. Elsa was more than a little relieved by the fact that Anna was still dressed. Despite her dislike for the thief’s hobby, for obvious and sensible reasons, she couldn’t deny the redhead was attractive and irritatingly cute. If she truly had been naked like she claimed... it would have been more than a little distracting and likely would have compromised her mission.

“Nekkid,” Anna corrected her with a wink. “And you’re right, I’m not. But I could be,” she said coyly, waggling her eyebrows and squirming suggestively on the bed. “For you.”

“You need to stop... this,” Elsa said, groaning and shaking her head in utter disbelief at the thief's tactless antics. Holding up a pair of handcuffs she removed from her belt, she said sternly “Are you done with your childish game of hide and seek? Can we get this over with already?”

Anna's smile extended and she launched herself up from the bed, trying to be seductive and failing miserably when she tripped and fell, stumbling into Elsa. Elsa instinctively reacted, dropping the cuffs to free her hands so she could catch her in time, encircling her arms around the younger woman and holding her close. Anna found her head pillowed comfortably on the most loveliest, plushiest, pair of concealed flesh she had ever felt in her life. She closed her eyes and imagined the sweet things she could do with this cop. If only they weren’t enemies... If only they had met under different circumstances. Wooing her would have been so much easier.

Then again, she could use this opportunity to her advantage... and have a little fun while she was at it.

Raising her head from the divine chest, Anna looked into those authoritative blue eyes and purred, “I'd like to play hide and seek using only my fingers and your body."

Spluttering incomprehensibly, Elsa’s eyes widened at the assertive come on and she stiffened, a severe blush surfacing on her cheeks. She recovered quickly, seeing Anna smirk gleefully at her body’s telling response and frowned, snorting and untangling herself from Anna. “That’s quite enough with you.” Her expression was impassive as she pushed the thief away, putting distance between their bodies, but keeping a firm grip on Anna’s bicep so she couldn’t slip out of her grasp. She spun her around in a less than gentle manner, pushing her face down onto the bed. Pulling the arm behind Anna’s back, Elsa kept the thief pinned down with one hand and awkwardly bent down, blindly fumbling around on the floor for the cuffs she dropped. Her fingers located them after a few seconds of scratching at the carpet, and then she proceeded to attempt to snap the restraining device around Anna’s wrists.

Of course Anna made things more difficult than necessary. Boy, did she make things difficult. She shimmied her body to shake off the cuffs and bucked backwards, colliding her rear deliberately against Elsa’s crotch. Once. Twice. Three times.

It was super effective.

A sharp, choked gasp, one that consisted most definitely of pleasure, and Elsa’s hold on her slackened.

Anna didn’t hesitate, flipping around and entwining her hands behind the cop’s neck, pulling her face down with little resistance so those surprised, slightly parted lips could meet her own.

It came as such a shock that Elsa didn’t have time to react properly. She barely even realized her own lips were locked with another’s, and with a few blinks of her eyes she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed, the slick little thief straddling her waist and holding her arms hostage above her head.

“I finally have you where I want you,” Anna said lustfully, licking her lips as she gazed down at the woman beneath her.

Elsa’s cheeks expanded huffily and she glared angrily at her. “Let go of me, now!” She strained to break loose to regain control of the situation but when Anna leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth she lost all rational thought and melted willingly into the contact, her eyes falling shut.

Anna didn’t hold back, pouring every bit of her desire for the woman at her mercy into the kiss, pressing hard and deep. More than anything she wanted to take things further. She wanted to slip her hand under Elsa’s belt, into her pants. She wanted to feel the throbbing heat there, the hidden wetness she was certain was waiting for her under all that annoying fabric. The moan expelled into her mouth from the blonde pretty much guaranteed she would find a glorious stash of sweet, succulent treasure ripe for the taking...

 _Perhaps one day_ , Anna thought, sighing wistfully, her hand clenching into a fist, nails digging into her palms as she gazed down at the blonde cop, admiring the way her bosom heaved excitedly, as if anticipating her touch...

Elsa heard a familiar click, followed immediately by another. She snapped her eyes open in time to see Anna dismount her and retreat. “What...?” She craned her neck, glancing up at the source of the clicking noise and discovered one of her wrists was shackled by her own handcuffs. The other end was attached to a bedpost. She jerked her wrist and the steel clanged noisily. “Oh, no... No, no, no.” She hissed in frustration, silently cursing herself for getting into the situation she was in. She bared her teeth at the thief. “You...”

Anna waved the keys she sneakily stole from Elsa during their very intense and highly enjoyable make-out session and Elsa desperately tried to snatch them from her. “Sorry, love. I promise I’ll make it up to you one day.” She tossed the keys onto the bedside table, way out of Elsa’s reach. “We really should take a break from all this,” she said, motioning at herself and the chained up cop, “and spend some much deserved quality time in bed together, getting to know each other better.”

“That will never happen!” Elsa snapped.

“Never say never!” Anna said in a singsong. She knew better. She would have this woman eventually. It was only a matter of time, really. She skipped to the doorway, scooping up the bag she dropped there earlier, then looked back at Elsa one last time. Chewing on her lip, she contemplated on giving the handcuffed woman a goodbye kiss. Elsa still had one hand free though, and she was positively _fuming_ , so she decided it was best to just leave.

But damn did she look so adorably cute angry...

“See ya around,” Anna called, blowing the cop a kiss.

“Don’t you dare leave me like this!” Elsa shouted as Anna left the room, stranding her there. “Anna! Anna!?” She tugged uselessly on her wrist as if she could magically free herself and growled when of course she remained stuck. She rolled towards the table and stretched her free arm to try and grab the keys sitting on top, taunting her. They were too far away...

She dropped her arm, breathing heavily from the exertion, and somewhere in the house she heard a door slam.

The thief got away... again.

“Fuck!” Elsa screamed, thumping her head against the bed and feeling completely humiliated by her predicament.

Her radio crackled, startling her. “Solstice? Solstice, what’s your status? Over.”

Elsa quickly reached for the device, unclipping it from its position at her hip. She depressed the button and said dryly, “I’m a little tied up, at the moment.” God, how was she going to explain _this_ to her colleagues?

One thing was certain, when she got her hands on that thief she was going to make her suffer... in the best way. And she had plenty of time to think about how exactly she was going to pay that redhead back while she waited for her rescue to arrive.


End file.
